


Sex in the Champagne Room

by amosanguis



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting in a a room full of suits, Erik thinks of a better way he and Charles could be spending their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in the Champagne Room

-z-

 

(Hands sliding up, caressing.)

Charles felt his breath hitch as he paused mid-sentence.

(A clash of tongue and teeth and desperation.)

“Charles?” Moira’s concerned tone brought him back to the present.

The telepath turned and glared at Erik. The man just raised his eyebrows innocently.

(Light nips as they rubbed their bodies against each other, the friction building and building and oh, sweet heavens it was so perfect.)

“Is everything alright?” one of the suits spoke up, sounding bored and exasperated at Charles’ lack of attention.

“Fine,” Charles tried to keep the arousal out of his voice.

“Care to share with the class?” Erik snickered.

“What’s going on?” Moira’s eyes darted between the pair.

Charles shook his head and continued to glare.

(The smell of sweat and musk and sex was thick in the air. And when Erik pushed into-)

“Excuse us,” Charles hastily stood and grabbed Erik by the collar of his leather jacket and bodily hauled him out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

“What just happened?” the suit demanded angrily.

Moira stared at the door and shook her head.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
